Why Doesn't Henry Finish OUAT?
by MistressPuppetShow
Summary: This is nothing more than a theory...Or how the Show should end? o o I don't know. If you're curious just have a look-see. It doesn't really matter if you review. Just as long as your view


**Okay, I'm just going to have fun here. I'm not a complete fan of Once Upon a Time since I only watched the last four episode of Season six. So don't be mad at me. But I do love my Villains…one mainly being Rumpelstiltskin :3**

 **Anyway. This is about the Author/Enchanted Pen**

 **And the random comparison with the anime Princess Tutu.**

 **To Begin! Let start with the Characters Figures!**

* * *

 **Princess Tutu! And Once Upon a Time!**

 **Drosselmeyer – Issac Heller (Authors)**

 **Princess Tutu – Emma Swan (Tragic Heroines)**

 **Fakir – Henry Mills (Mislead Hero/New Author)**

 **Rue – Regina (Misunderstand Villainess)**

 **The Raven – Rumpelstiltskin (Main Villain)**

 **The Prince/Mytho – Is everyone else! (There just there because they were written there)**

* * *

Okay, so in Princess Tutu, **(SPOILER ALERT!)**

Drosselmeyer died before he could finish his latest story. _The Prince and The Raven._ When the characters of the stories characters grew restless that they were forever stuck in an endless battle because they had no ending. The Raven escaped the confinement of his pages, along with the Prince who followed the Raven. In order to stop the Raven. The Prince shatter his heart so he can trap the Raven in the town they appeared in, only for Drosselmeyer's Ghost to realizes how great his story is doing on its own, he writes all the events that had taken place, until the story became dull. So he searches for couples of years until he found the right person to be his tragic hero and send them to be the finisher of the story.

The anime end, with Fakir writing Duck dancing with Hope to defeat the Raven, and Mytho saves Rue from being completely devoured. By then, Fakir takes control of the story _The Prince and the Raven._ He gives Mytho and Rue a happy ending. And Fakir and Duck…live normally as an author and a duck companion.

 **Back to Once Upon a Time.**

Chronically, King Arthur and Merlin, Peter Pan, The Spinner, ect. Anyway, in 1920. While Issac Heller was rewriting some of all the fairy-tales every told in a book so he can publish later in life. He didn't realize is that the pen he was using to write with was enchanted, so his stories and their characters were coming to life. The only problem is that he got carried away when he discover that he can toy with reality. While he was having a fantastic time with Cruella, he screwed up and end up being locked inside his own storybook for close to ninety years or hundred…give or take.

But during through years, _Once Upon a Time_ remain unfinished. Where only the stories that were written, Rumpelstiltskin, Snow White and the Seven Dwarves, Sleeping Beauty, Little Mermaid, Pinocchio, Beauty and Beast, Little Red Riding Hood etc. etc. Each of them was all entwined as Issac no doubt had planned.

It was until Rumpelstiltskin, or the Spinner, created a spell, given by the Pen's magic, to have the Evil Queen Regina cast it, so it can transport them all into another land known, A Land Without Magic. But unknown to Regina, Rumpelstiltskin was given more influence by the Pen, and Issac Character creation skill, to send out a Character from the book. Princess Emma.

Outside the book _Once Upon a Time_. The Book itself travel to the America's into Maine. Where the little quiet town StoryBrooke was founded. It wasn't until Regina cast the curse successfully. The little town was engulfed by the _Once Upon a Time_ world, the Town community members were given new residents, a new mayor and an endless time loop of never ending misery...by the Queen.

And the rest you already know; Henry, Boston, Emma, and Curse Breaking.

* * *

What I'm getting at it that, when the Issac is released and the whole "Give me a new story" was being screamed. The problem with that is that you can't write something new that is already written, especially with the Enchanted Pen. But because of Rumpelstiltskin/Mr. Gold was given more depth into his character both, in the _Once Upon a Time_ and StoryBrooke. He was able to figure out why's and how's? By given Issac a new book to write in, _Heroes and Villains_.

So here's the thing. Issac wrote with the Enchanted Pen. The Enchanted Pen's purpose was to finished the story, but because of the Apprentice tinker with the pen.

If you so much mess with your own life with the Pen. The Pen loses its power.

That's half the truth and not the whole truth. 'Cause you see, even though Issac can move everyone from _Once Upon a Time_ and placed them in _Heroes and Villains_ , finishing the book. The Pen's purpose wasn't actually complete. Issac never finished _Once Upon a Time_. His original novel.

All magic come at a price…BUT all magic spells must be specific!

Which is why I believe. The Apprentice only messed with the Pen, because Issac was the only known Author at the time. Since he knew Issac before everything in _Once Upon a Time_ had happened. The spell, he placed on the Pen was meant only towards Issac himself.

In other words, If Issac were to so much change his life or reality. The Pen will lose all magic to HIM!

Which could be the reason why Henry was able to use the Pen and became the new Author.

And the Story can't write itself. So anyone from within _Once Upon a Time_ can't use the Pen is my theory. Or anyone from any Story.

If they're from a book. Fairy Tale or Fiction that is. The Pen is useless to them.

Since Henry was born outside the Book. He can use the Pen.

In the Underworld arc. Where Henry finds the Pen, thanks to Cruella. The Apprentice appears and warns Henry of the Pen's power. Because…well…the Apprentice fears Henry might become like Issac, and try to change reality. Henry almost by tried to rewrite his father into existent.

And to guess because I'm not really for sure.

But Neal/Baelfire didn't really die in the real world, he died in _Once Upon a Time_. After the Neverland Arc, and into The Wicked Witch Arc. He death was written within the storybook, so Henry couldn't really un-write his father's death…poor kid.

Now after the whole get rid of magic quest of Henry ideal.

This is my problem begin, and the Shows shit-show storytelling start…

Since Henry is the new Author. Why doesn't he finish _Once Upon a Time_?

And I know one things for sure about the reason why Henry wouldn't be able to finish _Once Upon a Time._

He would lose his entire family and friends.

Just like _Heroes and Villains_. When the Wedding Bell rings, Henry would forever lose his family.

If he were to finish _Once Upon a Time_ with the Enchanted Pen. It would be the same.

Henry would be alone, in the Land without Magic. Not even Captain Hook would be able to visit him.

Remember! Peter Pan was play in 1902. Issac began writing in 1920. Killian Jones wasn't given life until Issac wrote his character and personally with the Enchanted Pen. So yeah.

If the show is ever going to finish with a decent ending. It should end with Henry grown up, 18 or 20, holding a finished _Once Upon a Time_ book. Everyone having their happy endings...or some people.

 **So that its. I'm done.**

 **Tell me what you think about this.**

 _"May though who accepted their fate, be granted happiness. May though who defy it, be granted glory. The Story is continuing. The Story in Alive." ~_ Miss Adel

Is it sad for Everyone? For Emma? For Regina? Or for Henry?

 **Who know?**


End file.
